James's Adventure, Chapter 8
by jerogger
Summary: In this chapter, James and Note face off against Frieza. Also, there are two new transformations. Enjoy!


Chapter 8

They found them between two rocks, with Dende, apparently finishing an argument with Bulma. They flew in the air, and prepared to fly towards Frieza's spaceship.

"Wait!" James said, as him and Note flew from behind. They stopped and turned suddenly. Gohan looked stricken and scared. Krillin looked nervous and frightened. They all had Namekian Dragon Balls in their hands.

"It's ok. We're here to help." said Note. Krillin calmed down. "That's a big relief. We have almost no one to help us, and we're in big trouble. Goku hasn't arrived yet, and Vegeta took off and we couldn't find him."

James knew that Goku wasn't going to arrive until after the Ginyu Force arrived, but he was worried about Vegeta's sudden disappearance. James thought that he might try to find the other Dragon Balls, or maybe try to challenge Frieza directly.

"I can sense his power." said Note. "He seems to be near Frieza's spaceship. He might be trying to challenge Frieza." "I was thinking the same thing." said James. They flew to his location with Krillin, Dende, and Gohan close behind.

When they got there, Vegeta was laying in front of Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria. He didn't appear to be moving, but he wasn't dead. Just heavily injured. James and Note touched down and faced Frieza. "I'll let you handle this." said Note. She leaned against a nearby tree and studied Frieza.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Frieza. "Little allies of Vegeta that are going to challenge me?" "You have no place on this planet." said James. "Leave, and we might spare you at least."

"Don't talk to Lord Frieza like that!" said Dodoria. He charged at James, only to have a fist go through his skin and battle armor. He collapsed on the ground, coughing, and didn't move.

"Hmm...this is an interesting development." said Frieza. "Dodoria was weak, but beaten in a single blow…" Zarbon looked frightened. James shot a Ki Blast at him and Zarbon was vaporised instantly.

"Now, that wasn't necessary." said Frieza, as he rose from his throne, and walked towards James. "You obviously seem very powerful, but tell me, do you know how to use all of your potential?" He stopped about 10 yards away from him. "I'll show you what happens when you pick a fight with the emperor of the universe." said Frieza.

He charged James, and James deflected every blow. He landed a kick of his own to Frieza's stomach, and he flew backwards into his ship. When the dust cleared, Frieza stepped forward. "It seems I need greater power." he said. He shouted, and changed into his Final Form.

"You will regret everything you did to me!" yelled Frieza. "I am Lord Frieza! This cannot happen to me! I will rip the flesh from your bones!" James said nothing. "Too afraid to speak?" said Frieza. "You should be. I won't show you mercy, after you humiliated me. You too, girl." he added, looking at Note.

Note looked up. "I'm not afraid of you." she said, as she stepped away from the tree. "But you should fear me. Years ago, you blew up Planet Vegeta, the very planet I was born on, and others were born on, because you were afraid of someone rising against you, that someone would eventually become the legendary Super Saiyan that you fear so much." Frieza's eyes widened, as the ground began to shake, and Note's hair stood up on end and flashed yellow. James stepped back.

"You failed, Frieza." said Note. "You didn't kill every Saiyan. And you've helped to awaken the anger inside of me to reach my full potential. You've made a big mistake." she shouted, and turned Super Saiyan as the ground shook, and trees fell. The planet seemed ready to tear itself apart.

"What...what is this power?" Frieza cried. "This cannot be! There can be no one stronger than me! I am Lord Frieza!" "Shut up." said Note. She charged Frieza and landed a combination of powerful punches and kicks, and launched him into the sky. She then fired a powerful Kamehameha, and Frieza was struck by it. He fell towards the ground and landed without moving.

James walked up to Note and put a hand on her shoulder. Note turned suddenly, her eyes bright blue. She saw who it was, and calmed down. Her transformation turned off as she hugged James and cried on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to get enraged." said Note. "I was just so angry at him...I couldn't help it." "It's ok, Note." said James. "You did great." He turned to see how Vegeta was doing. He watched from the same position, shocked. "The...the legendary Super Saiyan…" he whispered. "What...what power!"

Bardock flew down and checked on Vegeta. "He's heavily injured, but he'll live." he said. He picked him up and walked over to James. "I'll take him back to the house." He flew off with Vegeta.

"Are you ready to go?" James asked Note. She didn't reply. He turned to face her, and was shocked to see Cooler behind her, grabbing her by the neck, and lifting her in the air.

"You have two options here, Saiyan." he growled. "You either cooperate with me, or the girl dies."

James didn't know what to do. Note somehow looked badly injured from her brief struggle. He wanted to keep her safe, but he didn't want to trust Cooler. He knew that he would kill both of them anyways.

Suddenly, he knew what to do. What he was planning was risky, but it could work. He quickly tried to talk to Krillin telepathically. "Krillin," he thought, "Do you have all seven Dragon Balls?" There was a pause, then… "Yes." he heard. "We were going to wish back our friends."

"Don't do that yet." thought James. "I need you to tell Dende to wish for everyone but Cooler and me to be teleported off of this planet, and be transported to Earth safely."

"I can do that." said Krillin. "Buy us some time, though." He flew off with Gohan and Dende. Cooler saw them leave and scoffed. "Looks like your friends took off without you." he said. "They're too scared of me to stay any longer to assist you."

Note struggled against his grip. "Just kill him." she said. Cooler squeezed tighter, causing Note to scream in pain and cough blood. "Stop it!" said James. "Let her go!"

"I can't" said Cooler. "This girl killed my little brother. I'm not about to let her walk away alive." Suddenly, the sky grew black, and a huge figure appeared in the sky. James knew it was Porunga, the dragon that granted wishes.

He looked back at Cooler, and he saw his eyes wide. "What is this?" he said, looking at James. "What are you planning?" He charged a Ki Blast and held it to Note's face. "Tell me now!"

Suddenly, she disappeared, and James shot a quick Ki Blast to Cooler's hand, pushing his own hand into his chest. There was an explosion, and Cooler went flying. James transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and charged.

He grabbed Cooler and held on tight. He charged lots of energy within his body. He was attempting to pull off a Final Explosion. Like Vegeta did against Majin Buu. Trunks told him how to do it, hopefully he could execute.

Cooler reached around and shot a Ki Blast behind him. James didn't see it, and as it hit him, he let go of Cooler as he flew towards the ground. Cooler flew higher in the air and charged his own Supernova. "You will pay, Saiyan!" he shouted.

James stared at the Supernova. It was really bright, and he felt drawn to it. He felt his chest beating heavily, his heart pounding. He started to grow, and noticed that his teeth were sharper, and there was more hair growing on him than usual.

He grew into an Oozaru, a Great Ape. It roared, and the entire planet shook. Cooler suddenly looked panicked. He threw the Supernova, which the Oozaru caught, and threw back. Cooler dodged it, barely hitting him.

James knew he had to stay in control. He slowly forced himself to calm down. He noticed his fur was golden, like when he transformed. He began to shrink, until he was a little taller than what he was before, but he had an ape's body, with red fur and streaking black hair. A Super Saiyan 4.

He looked at Cooler in said in a voice that sounded deeper than his, "Let's finish this."


End file.
